This invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to small, compact weight devices of the type to be manipulated for exercising various parts of the body.
The classical exercise device for exercising the arms and upper body has been the dumb-bell which is a short horizontal grip/bar with weights at each end. The shape is awkward to package, store and ship and the number of different types of exercise maneuvers that can be performed with it are quite limited. One cannot double the weight by using two of them in one hand. The exercise device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,364 issued to Rotella discloses a more versatile hand-held resilient frame with snap-in weights in a complex structure.